1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nutritional supplement and in particular to a nutritional supplement having nutritional, as well as detoxification, components.
2. Description of Related Art
With the American Medical Association's recent recommendation of multivitamins for all adults for health and prevention of chronic disease, many people have turned to vitamins for improving their health. Studies show taking a multivitamin daily can help boost energy levels, improve immunity, and promote overall health. The critical factors in selecting high quality multivitamins and supplements are high nutrient levels, absorbability, and guaranteed quality assurance.
Many people mistakenly assume a one-a-day multivitamin provides everything they need. However, it is virtually impossible to fit adequate levels of vitamins and minerals into one pill, and therefore most one-a-day multivitamins only contain the Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) of nutrients. While RDAs reflect nutrient levels necessary to prevent deficiencies, they do not necessarily indicate amounts required to promote health.
Optimum nutrient levels are not the only important factor in selecting a multivitamin. A supplement must also provide vitamins and minerals in an absorbable form. For example, many currently-available supplements contain synthetic Vitamin E, which the body does not absorb as readily as the natural form of the vitamin.
One characteristic that is missing from currently-available nutritional supplements is a detoxifying component. With constant exposure to toxins in food, water, and the air, enormous stress is placed on the body. Detoxification is often an overlooked component that is essential to total wellness.
A need therefore exists for a nutritional supplement that provides high levels of nutrients in absorbable form and that maintains high levels of quality and purity. A need further exists for a nutritional supplement that provides a detoxification component for helping eliminate toxins ingested by the body.